Jennifer Check
Jennifer Check is a fictional character and main antagonist of the horror film Jennifer's Body. She's is a succubus who was a flag girl. She was portrayed by Razzie-nominated actress Megan Fox. Biography She was from a small town in the United States called Devil's Kettle. She was best friends with a girl named Anita "Needy" Lesnicki "since the sandbox." As they grew up together, Jennifer had become the popular girl, where Needy became the quieter one who Jennifer kept around. One night when they were teenagers, they went out to this bar where a indie-rock group called Low Shoulder, was performing. The lead singer, Nikolai Wolf, was interested in Jennifer, only because he suspected that she was a virgin. The group was actually into Satan worship who was looking for a virgin to sacrifice to Satan so they could cut a record deal. The bar caught on fire, completely annihilating it and killing a few bar patrons. The band took a seemingly shocked Jennifer into their van. Jennifer while in the van, saw occult books and various other satanic items which made her agitated. Once they arrived to their destination, Jennifer unsuccessfully tried to escape. They forced her onto the ground and tied her up. They would then perform a chant before brutally stabbing Jennifer. But, unbeknownst to the band, Jennifer was not a virgin. Rather than her dying, she was possessed by a demon. It gave her superhuman strength and speed, as well levitation and immortality. There was one catch, she would have to forever feast on young male human (or teenage boys) flesh to maintain her eternal youth or else she would be vulnerable to decaying and death. She had found her way to her friend Needy's house. Where she immediately went into the fridge in the kitchen and tried to eat chicken. But she vomited that out along with "black ferromagnetic fluid" which seemed almost alive for a short time before leaving Needy's home. She would later go out and slaughter at least 2 teenage boys before she told Needy what happened to her and the grisly murders she committed. Jennifer would later go after Needy's boyfriend Chip. She lied to him saying that Needy cheated on her with one of her male friends. He almost believed her. After Jennifer's feminine wiles was lost on Chip, because of his love for Needy, Jennifer would attack the boy. She bit his neck just as Needy arrived and fought Jennifer. After a verbal exchange, Jennifer tired to kill Needy. But Chip stabbed Jennifer with a pool skimmer, wounding her. Jennifer would escape and head back home. Needy would later on go to Jennifer's home and break into her room, screaming "You killed my boyfriend!" and a fight to the death ensued. Needy would injure her but it had little effect. Jennifer would later bite her. Needy would take off her BFF necklace which shocks Jennifer, giving Needy a opening for her to stab her in the heart with a box cutter, killing Jennifer for good. Legacy After Jennifer's death, her mother caught them with Needy's hand on the box cutter stabbing Jennifer. She was sent to an asylum for the criminally insane. It was in prison that she discovered that the bite that Jennifer gave her, awarded her with much of the same powers as Jennifer. She would use said powers to escape from the institution. She would track down the band, Low Shoulder, who was responsible for both Jennifer and Needy's demonic possessions as well as the deaths it's caused. She would avenge herself, Jennifer and her victims by killing them with, ironically, the same weapon they used to sacrificed Jennifer. When Needy left, the fans wanted to see Low Shoulder, but screamed in horror when they saw them dead. What happened to Needy remains a mystery. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Mature Category:Demon Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Misandrists Category:Revived Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Succubus Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:Love rivals Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Immortals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Satanism Category:Sadomasichists Category:Titular Villains Category:Speedster Category:Deceased Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Fearmongers Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderer Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Hungry Villains